Winning Streak
Winning Streak was a short-lived game show. Game Format Two contestants, one a returning champion, raced to spell a word that fit into a given category. The contestants faced a game board of 16 letters with the category into which the word must fit displayed above. The first contestant chose a letter and a question in which the answer began with that letter was posed to both contestants. The first contestant to buzz in got a chance to answer. A correct answer won the contestant that letter, but an incorrect answer automatically gave the opposing contestant the letter. The contestant who won the chosen letter could either place the letter in any one of the seven positions on a display in front of them or discard it. After making their decision, the contestant in control chose another letter. Play continued in this fashion until a contestant spelled a word that fit into the given category. That contestant won the round and moved on to the bonus board. Money Board The winning contestant faced a board of 18 squares, numbered 1–18 around the edges of the board. The first six squares on the top row hid money amounts from $100–$200 while the rest, down both sides and on the bottom, hid letters. The winning contestant selected one of the six money squares which became the starting dollar amount. The player then selected one of the twelve remaining letter squares and had five seconds to give a word that contained that chosen letter. If the given word was acceptable, the contestant won the starting amount and had a chance to either double it by selecting another hidden letter and giving another acceptable word with all uncovered letters, or stop and take his/her earnings to that point. This continued until the contestant elected to quit with his or her winnings, gave an unacceptable word, or failed to come up with a word within the five-second time limit. Part Two When the Money Board round ended, another match was played with two new contestants in the manner described above, while the winner of the first game watched the action from a podium on the side of the stage. The gameplay was identical to the first round, as was the bonus game. If either of the winners of either match lost his/her money on the bonus board, the other contestant became the champion. If both winners stopped with money, they faced off against each other in a Final Showdown round. Final Showdown The top winner had the option of playing first or deferring to his/her opponent. Both contestants took alternating turns playing the Money Board round described above. They kept playing until one contestant failed, at which point the other contestant became the day's champion and won the combined total of the money won by both contestants from their bonus board rounds. Changes Near the end of the run, this round was retitled the "Sudden-Death Showdown" and was played similarly to the original Money Board round. The contestant in control chose a value at random, as in the Money Board round, but the money was added to the pot for each word given instead of the pot doubling as it had before. Play continued until a contestant failed to give a word that contained all the letters on the board, which awarded the game and pot to the opponent. Trivia The show's theme song is "Saturday About Town" by Barry Stoller. Merchandise Photos Tickets Winningstreak3.jpg bill-cullen_winningstreak_ticket.jpg Winning Streak (November 06, 1974).jpg Set Pic winning_streak_Cullen_Podium.jpg winning2.jpg Press WinningStreak1.JPG Winningstreak.jpg Episode Status Video See Also Links Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:NBC Daytime Category:1974 Premiere Category:1975 Ending